Księżniczka Spike/Transkrypt
:rozmowy :fanfary :Księżniczka Luna: Witamy na Wielkim Zlocie Kucyków Equestrii! :wiwatuje :Księżniczka Celestia: Szanowni delegaci przyjechali z bardzo daleka, by reprezentować swoje miasta, jak również uczcić święto Equestrii i dowiedzieć się więcej o naszej cudownej krainie. Podczas ceremonii powitalnej, księżniczka Cadance zadedykuje wam ten piękny pomnik przyjaźni, zrobiony z klejnotów z każdego z waszych miast. :zachwyca się :Spike: się :Księżniczka Celestia: A teraz przekazuję głos młodemu kucykowi, który zorganizował nasz zlot: księżniczce Twilight Sparkle! :wiwatuje :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Dziękuję, Szanowni Państwo. Mamy tu delegatów z pięćdziesięciu miast, którzy będą uczestniczyć w konferencjach, debatach i spotkaniach. To największy Zlot Kucyków Equestrii w historii. I powiem szczerze, organizacja tego wydarzenia kosztowała mnie kilka nieprzespanych nocy. Jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że przyjechaliście, by uczyć się o kulturze i życiu waszych przyjaciół. :wiwatuje :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz mój lojalny asystent Spike powie kilka słów. :Spike: Ee, witam drogie kuce! Jestem całkowicie do waszych usług. Więc, jeśli jest coś co mogę dla was zrobić— :Delegat 1: Kochamy Cię, księżniczko Twilight! :Delegat 2: Kochamy wszystkie księżniczki! :wiwatuje :Spike: wzdycha Każdy kocha księżniczki, wiadomo. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Księżniczka Spike. :do drzwi :drzwiami :Spike: Och! :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike! :spadających książek :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike? :Spike: głosem Weź mnie... wyciągnij. :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike, jesteś potrzebny! :Spike: Melduję się! W czym mogę pomóc? :się otwierają :Spike: Wow, a z tobą co jest grane? :Twilight Sparkle: tonem Och, przepraszam, Spike. Ja tylko... ziewa ...potrzebna mi... drzemka. Dżemik! Powiedz delegatom, że... i zasypia :Princess Cadance: Od trzech dni nie spała żeby zorganizować ten zlot. Musisz dopilnować żeby się wyspała. W takim stanie nie da rady pójść na przyjęcie powitalne. Mogę na Ciebie liczyć? Dopilnuj żeby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. :Spike: Obiecuję! Nie zawiodę Cię! :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :muzyka :teleskopu :Spike: Genialnie. :ptaka :Spike: O nie, wykluczone. :ptaka :Spike: Ee, przepraszam? Możesz ciszej śpiewać? O, nie! :się otwierają :ptaka :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :Spike: Dam Ci te twoje nasiona! Robaki! Cokolwiek! Tylko przestań ćwierkać, bo obudzisz księżniczkę! :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :Spike: Ha. Nie wierzę, zadziałało. powietrza :kucyków grających w polo :Twilight Sparkle: przez sen :Spike: Ach! :Kucyki od polo: odgłosy :Spike: wzdycha Yy, hej koledzy. Sorry, że przerwałem wam mecz, ale jest taki jakby ważny zlot dyplomatów teraz i chodzi o księżniczkę, która musi iść spać, i... no i, i... nie moglibyście grać kawałek dalej? :piły łańcuchowej :Spike: Ach! Księżniczka jest wam szalenie wdzięczna, chłopaki! Przepraszam. Musi pan teraz tak piłować? kicha O, nie! To kichające drzewa? nosem :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Ee, korony mają za ciężkie. Tu podetnę, tam przytnę i po sprawie. :drzew :Spike: wysiłkiem Nie może pan poczekać paru godzin? :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Niestety, to zagrożenie dla przechodniów. Mam nakaz. :Spike: Ja też mam swój nakaz od księżniczki Twi... Twi... Twilight...! kicha :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Od księżniczki Twilight? Ło, ho, ho. Trzeba było od razu tak. Może wytrzymają jeszcze do wieczora. :Spike: Hah. Całe szczęście, że działam w imię księżniczek. :młota pneumatycznego :Spike: jęki Ech, no błagam! krzyczy Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Halo, naprawdę musi pan— pneumatyczny przestaje pracować —natychmiast przestać! Ups. :Kucyk od robót publicznych: głośno Niech zgadnę, że hałas? Sorry, ale mamy popsutą rurę kanalizacyjną! :Spike: Ech, nie mogliście jej wcześniej naprawić?! :Kucyk od robót publicznych: głośno Hej, kolego, ja się tylko upewniam, czy wszystko idzie gładko przed zlotem! :Spike: Ale zlotu nie będzie bez księżniczki Twilight, a ona potrzebuje teraz spokoju i ciszy. Więc mógłbyś łaskawie— :Kucyk od robót publicznych: głośno Dobra, dobra, skoro księżniczka każe! szybko Ale jak woda buchnie, to już nie moja wina! :w okolicy :Spike: Hmm! Księżniczka Twilight się wyśpi, księżniczka Cadance będzie dumna i księżniczka Spike zasługuje na nagrodę. Hah! Księżniczka Spike. się się :Delegat z Kuchattanu i Delegatka z Konina: się :Delegatka z Konina: ...Nic pan chyba z tego nie rozumie. :Delegat z Kuchattanu: ...O, nie ma mowy! Trzy tygodnie pracowałem nad tym wystąpieniem i nie dam się tak łatwo wygryźć— :Spike: Ee, witam. Mogę w czymś pomóc? :Delegatka z Konina: Ten tu oto szanowny kolega z Kuchattanu i ja mamy mały kłopocik i potrzebujemy księżniczki Twilight, żeby go rozwiązać. :Spike: Eech, może pani mówić trochę ciszej? I w ogóle wróćcie później. :Delegatka z Konina: Taa, świetnie, no bardzo bym chciała, ale oboje mamy wygłosić wykłady o regionalnej sytuacji ekonomicznej za pięć minut i zabukowano nas w tej samej sali! :Delegat z Kuchattanu: Ta sala jest moja i umówmy się, moje przemówienie jest ważniejsze. :Delegatka z Konina: Się pan zagalopował troszeczkę, bo jestem przekonana, że moje przemówienie jest o wiele ważniejsze i kropka. :Delegatka z Kuchattanu: Dość. Będziecie mieli na podorędziu masę niezadowolonych delegatów, chyba że otrzymamy wskazówki od księżniczki Twilight w tej chwili! :Spike: wzdycha Zobaczę co da się zrobić. :się otwierają :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie Hę? :Spike: piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: nieprzytomnie Nowy grafik ustalić? :Spike: Ee, o, tak. Dwoje delegatów ma wykład w tej samej sali. Co mam zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: nieprzytomnie Żaden problem. Włóż siano do jabłka i zjedz jakąś świeczkę, hm? :Spike: Eee? :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa :w poduszkę :Spike: Och, myśl Spike! Biedna Twilight gada przez sen! O jejuśku! Co ja teraz zrobię?! :się otwierają, potem się zamykają :Delegat z Kuchattanu: No więc? Co powiedziała? Wybrała mnie, prawda? :Delegatka z Konina: Hej, hej, hej. Nie bądź pan taki hop do przodu, spokojnie. Coś czuję, że wybrała mnie. :Delegat z Kuchattanu: He-hej, ostrożnie, bo jak nie wybrała mnie, to jest to ewidentna potwarz dla całego Kuchattanu! Rozumiemy się? :Delegatka z Konina: Ale byłby wstyd, gdyby taki mały drobiazg logistyczny wywołał konflikt pomiędzy Koninem i Ponyville. :Delegat z Kuchattanu: Halo? Co powiedziała księżniczka? :Delegatka z Konina: No dawaj, chłopie! Wyduś to z siebie! :Spike: Em, powiedziała, że... Powiedziała, że ona chce żebyście... byście się... podzielili? :pauza :Delegat z Kuchattanu: Skoro tego chce księżniczka, to co zrobić? :Delegatka z Konina: Księżniczka ma zawsze rację! :Delegat z Kuchattanu: oddalając się To w ogóle żaden problem. Tu nie chodzi o mnie, ani o Ciebie, to szalenie ważne... :Delegatka z Konina: oddalając się Przepraszam za nerwy. No ale wszystkim delegatom zależy... :Spike: wzdycha Dobra, pora na sprawy priorytetowe! przeżuwa :Zdenerwowany delegat: Przemówienie tych przemówień to był koszmar! Sala była przepełniona a mówcy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem! :Spike: Hę? Ale— :Zdenerwowany delegat: Dlaczego księżniczka podjęła taką decyzję?! :zdenerwowani delegaci rozmawiają :Spike: O-oł. :zdenerwowani delegaci rozmawiają coraz głośniej :Spike: Ech, według rozkazów księżniczki Twilight, cicho już! echo :Puchaty Obłok: Naprawdę nie mogłem się doczekać "Kursu Gospodarowania Marchewką" ale kiedy wszedłem na salę, płakać jakiś kuc zajął moje miejsce. Kuc, który był kiedyś moim przyjacielem! :Spike: Twój przyjaciel Cię podsiadł? Heh, wielka rzecz! Może po prostu— :Fluffy Clouds: Bez obrazy, ale nie obchodzi mnie opinia jakiegoś tam smoczka. Chcę wiedzieć powie księżniczka Twilight na ten temat. :Spike: wzdycha Dobra. :się otwierają, potem się zamykają :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :się otwierają :Spike: Eh... :się zamykają :Spike: Według księżniczki zamiana miejsca, to nie powód by zerwać przyjaźń. Przyjaciołom należy wybaczać! :Fluffy Clouds: oddech Oczywiście! Księżniczka jest taka mądra! :rozmawiają :Spike: Mogę wcisnąć wszystko tym gościom i wmówić, że to Twilight powiedziała. przerwa Dobra! Kto następny? :sekwencja :Spike: Słucham. Jak księżniczka Twilight może panu pomóc? :Fancypants: Więc, jako przedstawicielstwo stolicy, delegacja z Canterlot, wnioskuję wejście na każde spotkanie i przyjęcie, tak? :Spike: To nie brzmi zbyt fair. Yyy... to znaczy, księżniczka Twilight nie uważa, żeby to było fair. :Fancypants: Taaa... tak, no, niech będzie. Zawsze warto spróbować, co kolego? cicho nuci przez chwilę :Spike: Ja Cię, ale super! Załatwiłem milion spraw! Twilight nie będzie musiała się już niczym przejmować! Ciekawe, czy ktoś jeszcze potrzebuje rady księżniczki? :się otwierają :papieru :Spike: Jeśli odhaczę kilka spotkań w grafiku Twilight, to jak się obudzi, będzie mogła się w stu procentach skupić na przyjęciu. :w tle rozmawiają :Kujonowa delegatka: herbatę :Spike: Ee, według grafika masz spotkanie z księżniczką Twilight? :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee ech, no mam. Chciała, żebym ją zapoznała z różnymi rodzajami szlachetnych kamieni w pomniku obywateli Equestrii przed dzisiejszym otwarciem. :Spike: Okej, to dawaj. :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee, wolę porozmawiać yym... z księżniczką bezpośrednio. :Spike: Wiesz co, jeśli Ci to pomoże, to mów do mnie "księżniczko Spike". Nie-nie-nie, żartowałem. Księżniczka prosiła, żebym przejął część jej obowiązków. Dlatego tu przyszedłem. :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee, skoro tak twierdzisz. :Spike: Tak twierdzi księżniczka! :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee, okej. Zacznijmy od topazów... :Kucyk od robót publicznych: jabłko :Spike: Dzień dobry, byliśmy umówieni. :Kucyk od robót publicznych: My?! Przecież miałem przekazać księżniczce Twilight dane na temat stanu wodociągów! :Spike: Ja jestem jej wysłannikiem. :Kucyk od robót publicznych: Yy...Ee... i co mogę wrócić już do napraw? Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynam się niepokoić. :i trzaski w rurze :Spike: Niestety, Twilight wciąż wymaga spokoju i jej projekt "Zero Hałasu" obowiązuje jeszcze kilka godzin. Przykro mi. :Księżniczka Cadance: Hej, Spike. Co tu się dzieje? :Spike: Aa, no wiesz, ustawianko, ustalanko, takie tam. :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie rozumiem. :Spike: Nie dość, że utrzymałem pełną ciszę, by Twilight mogła spać, to jeszcze odbębniłem za nią spotkania, więc jak wstanie nie będzie musiała się niczym martwić. :Księżniczka Cadance: Jesteś pewien, że właśnie tego chciała? Jest tyle rzeczy, których trzeba dopilnować podczas zlotu. :Spike: Ee, luzik, wszystko pod kontrolą. Znam Twilight na wylot, na pewno podjęłaby takie same decyzje! :Księżniczka Cadance: Och, okej. Too... dzięki, że dbasz o to, by Twilight sobie odpoczęła. Pod warunkiem, że to prawdziwy powód dla tej nowej energii. :Spike: A niby po co miałbym tak harować? :Księżniczka Cadance: Chyba nieźle się bawisz przemawiając w jej imieniu? :Spike: Czy ja się bawię? się W życiu! Ja się przepracowuję za księżniczkę! Wszystko dla dobra zlotu! się złowieszczo do siebie :Spike: wzdycha W imieniu księżniczki. :pary :Spike: W imieniu księżniczki.! przeżuwa :Spike: zaciśnięte zęby W imieniu księżniczki....! :Spike: wzdycha Życie księżniczki jest spoko! przeżuwa :Księżniczka Cadance: No jasne, ale to też ciężko robota, prawda? :Spike: No... nie jest aż tak źle. :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike, zaczynam się obawiać, że wykorzystujesz swoją relację z Twilight. :Spike: Heh, o co Ci chodzi? Jestem świetną księżniczką... W sensie, Twilight jest świetną księżniczką! I cały czas staram się jej pomóc! Jak się dwoje delegatów kłóciło, to ja im pomogłem się pogodzić! Słuchałem tych nudów o kamieniach szlachetnych przez dwie godziny, żeby Twilight nie musiała tego robić! I przeniosłem mecz polo z dala od wieży, żeby mogła spać! I nawet palcem nie tknąłem tego przepysznego pomnika! Jestem królem mądrych decyzji! :pauza :Spike: wzdycha Okej. Faktycznie, trochę mnie poniosło z niektórymi obowiązkami. Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło! :stuk :upadających drzew :wodociągu :Księżniczka Cadance i Spike: krzyczą :Księżniczka Cadance: się z wody Brrr! :Spike: Tego się nie spodziewałem! :Księżniczka Cadance: Lecę naprawiać rury! A ty pozbądź się wody! :i szum wody :drzwi :i szum wody :Spike: Przynajmniej pomnik stoi jak stał. nosem Och. O, nie. O, nie! kicha :brzęczą :Spike: Och, na zdrowie... :krzyczą :Fancypants: Rety! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! :Spike: No więc, eech, widzi pan, zaczęło się od meczu polo i— :Fancypants: To pan pozwolił na wybuch rury w centrum miasta w największe święto Canterlot?! :Kucyk od robót publicznych: Ej, nie do mnie z tym! Księżniczka Twilight kazała mi wstrzymać wszelkie naprawy! :Fancypants: A co tu robią te drzewa?! Kazałem je przyciąć, żeby uniknąć właśnie takiej sytuacji! :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Księżniczka zakazała ciąć i klops! :Fancypants: Czemu księżniczka podjęła tak fatalne decyzje?! Przecież można było tego uniknąć! :krzyczą :Spike: Proszę was, kucyki, posłuchajcie! Przepraszam za wszystko co się stało! :Fancypants: Za co właściwie przepraszasz? Za nędzne decyzje księżniczki Twilight? :Delegatka z Konina: Ja to zaraz pójdę i księżniczce porządnie wygarnę, tyle wam powiem. :Delegat z Kuchattanu: Tak, ja też! :Fancypants: Nie pozwolę księżniczce Twilight pogrążyć Canterlot na oczach całej Equestrii! Za mną, delegaci! Niech się dowie co o tym wszystkim myślimy! :krzyczą :Spike: Czekajcie! To zupełnie nie tak! :krzyczą :Spike: dysząc Stop! W sesnie, głosem stop! :Fancypants: O co znowu chodzi?! Jesteśmy wściekli i domagamy się zadośćuczynienia! :Spike: Chodzi o to, że nie możemy obudzić księżniczki? :Delegat z Kuchattanu: Obudzić?! Co?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, ze poszła sobie spać?! :krzyczą :się otwierają, potem się zatrzaskują :zamka :Spike: dyszy :Fancypants: stłumione Księżniczko, musimy natychmiast pomówić! :Spike: Trochę CISZEJ! :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :Spike: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa Dobrze, że jesteś Spike. Czeka nas masa pracy! Wiesz, czy naprawili tamtą rurę? :Spike: Ech, ale wypoczęłaś, co? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie spałam tak, odkąd byłam źrebakiem! :Spike: Naprawdę? Przynajmniej jedna rzecz mi się udała. Hej, a właśnie o to Cadance mnie prosiła. Może nie jestem aż taki najgorszy? :pukanie :otwierają się zhukiem :Spike: krzyczy :krzyczą :Twilight Sparkle: Fancypants, co się dzieje? :Fancypants: Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną, księżniczko! Wiesz dlaczego tu jestem! :Twilight Sparkle: Chodzi o te specjalne przywileje, których chciałeś? Bo to... to już chyba lekka przesada! :Fancypants: Specjalne przywileje?! Przywileje to ostatnia rzecz która zaprząta mi głowę! :Twilight Sparkle: Co tu jest grane, Spike? :Spike: Aach... musiałaś się wyspać. A księżniczka Cadance mówiła, że ma Ci nikt nie przeszkadzać. I potem ten ptaszek i... tak... tak w skrócie, podjąłem kilka decyzji w twoim imieniu. :Twilight Sparkle: Kilka decyzji?! :Spike: No, maże więcej niż kilka, ale miałem dobre intencje! Szczerze! A potem... już... nie były... takie dobre. Przepraszam, Twilight. Trochę mnie poniosło, przyznaję. Ale tak dobrze się czułem, gdy kucyki szanowały moją opinię na takie ważne tematy. Po prostu chciałem przez chwilę poczuć się jak księżniczka. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz Spike, bardzo ważnym zadaniem księżniczki jest przyznać, że popełniła błąd i go naprawić. :Spike: Jak mam to zrobić? :Księżniczka Cadance: Proponuję zacząć od nich. :Spike: wzdycha Ech, witam moi drodzy. Więc, chyba zasługujecie wszyscy na solidne przeprosiny. Co za absurd. Jesteśmy na zlocie, który ma łączyć szlachetne kuce z całej Equestrii, a ja potrafiłem myśleć tylko o sobie. Przyjechaliście tu by celebrować wszystkie te rzeczy, które sprawiają, że wasze miasta są wyjątkowe. Ale zamiast korzystać z tej ciepłej energii, tak jak wy, wykorzystałem pozycję mojej przyjaciółki, żeby poczuć się lepiej. :brzęczą :Fancypants: Rubin Canterlotu powinien być tutaj, kolego. :Delegatka z Konina: A nasz o tu, tak na przyszłość. :rozmawiają, klejnoty brzęczą :Spike: Czy to znaczy, że mi wybaczycie? :Delegat z Kuchattanu: No jasne! Teraz dostrzegliśmy ideę pomnika. Każdy z nas gra swoją mała rolę, która składa się na piękną całość. :Fancypants: Otóż to. Zupełnie tak, jak nasze miasta składają się na piękną krainę Equestrii! :Księżniczka Cadance: Uroczyście dedykuję pomnik obywateli Equestrii, wszystkim kucykom, które odgrywają swoją rolę, nieważne czy wielką, czy malutką. :wiwatują :Spike: nosem O, no błagam! powietrza by kichnąć :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Princess Spike pt:Transcrições/Princesa Spike Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu